Liar
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: What happens when Lila Rossi, the queen of liars, gets close to Luka Couffaine? A songfic of Liar by Camilla Cabello. Slight Lila x Luka. R&R plz!


**A/N: This is the songfic no one asked for!**

**I've wanted to do a songfic for one of Camilla Cabello's songs for ages. I was gonna do Never Be The Same, but then Liar came out. And this songfic came to be. WARNING: If you hate it when things are Lila centric, you may not like this.**

**Also, you'd expect Lila to be chasing after Adrien in this little songfic. Nope! She's unfortunately chasing after Luka. So anyway, enjoy!**

**_Princess Lunar presents..._**

**_Liar_**

Lila Rossi was walking to her usual class when she saw her sworn enemy, Marinette Dupain-Cheng trying to flirt with her new crush, Luka Couffaine.

For the past year, Lila had had a crush on Adrien Agreste. But that crush faded away when she met him. And yes, that him was **Luka Couffaine**.

Ever since Lila had met Luka, which was about a month ago, she was crushing on him. HARD. And she wasn't gonna let Marinette Dupain-Cheng steal him from her.

_I don't care if you're here_

_Or if you're not alone_

_I don't care_

_It's been too long_

_It's kinda like it didn't happen_

"Hi Luka." Lila greeted, smiling.

"Hey Lila." Luka replied. Marinette did show signs of anger, but quickly hid them before Luka saw.

"So what you chatting to Marinette about?" Lila asked, inching closer to Luka. Marinette gritted her teeth.

_The way that_

_Your lips move_

_The way you whisper slow_

_I don't care_

_It's good as gone_

The blue tips. The kind teal eyes. The sexy guitar. These were all the things that made Lila want to go after Luka in the first place. She didn't care if he wasn't rich. Those traits alone made her want to go after him.

"Me and Marinette were talking about how we love Jagged Stone." Luka answered, catching Marinette gritting her teeth in the corner of his eye. In response, he shot her a 'be nice' look.

"Did you know Jagged Stone wrote a song about me?" Lila asked. "I saved his kitten from a tre-"

"Where's the proof Lila?" Marinette cut in. "Where's the song?"

"Jagged wanted only me to hear the song. He didn't want to share the song with the rest of Paris because he thought it was bad." Lila explained.

"Jagged's confidence is endless. He wouldn't be-"

"Lay off Marinette!" Luka interrupted. "Lila's telling the truth!"

_I said I won't lose control_

_I don't want it_

_I said I won't get too close_

_I can't stop it_

Lila smiled, blushing a light shade of red when Luka defended her. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"You're just like everyone else. You don't see it." She said softly.

"What?" Luka asked.

"What is it Marinette?" Lila asked. "Come on."

"She's a **liar **Luka!" The bluenette exclaimed, running off.

_Oh no there you go_

_Making me a liar_

_Got me begging you for more_

_Oh no there I go_

_Startin' up a fire_

_Oh no no_

_Oh no there you go_

_Making me a liar_

_I kinda like it though_

_Oh no there I go_

_Startin' up a fire_

_Oh no no_

"What could possibly make her call me a liar?" Lila wondered. "I always tell the truth!" That was a lie.

Lila never told the truth. She lied about EVERYTHING. She was a compulsive liar. Only Marinette and Adrien could see it. Everyone else, now including Luka were wrapped up in her thick web of lies.

"I believe you Lila." Luka replied.

"Thanks Luka! You're so sweet!" Lila thanked. She then looked down, but slightly looked up at Luka. "You can side with Marinette if you want. I don't mind."

"No Lila. I stick by my friends." Luka smiled. "And you're one of my friends."

"But what about Marinette? She's one of your friends too!" Lila protested.

"You're more important right now." Luka replied. Lila smiled.

"I have to go. The bell's about to ring." She turned away, but turned and waved back to Luka. "Bye Luka!" She blew a kiss at him and was off. Luka just smiled back.

...

..

.

The next day, Lila was hanging out with Rose and Juleka in the park.

"I think Juleka invited Luka." Rose recalled. "Did you?"

"Oh yeah, I did!" Juleka replied. "He'll be here any sec." And sure enough, Luka had shown up.

_You're watching_

_I feel it_

_I know I shouldn't stay_

_I picture your hands on me_

_(I think I wanna let it happen)_

Luka looked just like a prince out of a fairytale in Lila's eyes. Though he obviously wasn't. He'd probably be a punk-ish prince if he was a prince.

"Hey Jules, hey Rose, hey Lila." He said casually. The girls smiled and waved back.

"You don't mind being alone with Luka, do you?" Juleka whispered into Lila's ear, while Rose was talking to him.

"No." Lila whispered back. "Why?"

"Me and Rose were gonna go get some ice cream." Juleka answered, still whispering.

"Sure. You can do that." Lila replied, sneaking a glance of Luka.

"Hey bro, me and Rose were gonna go get some ice cream." Juleka began. "Can you stay with Lila?"

"Sure Jules." Luka replied. The two girls smiled and walked off, leaving Luka and Lila alone.

"I'm sorry about Marinette Lila." He apologized. "She really doesn't like you for some reason." He slyly put his arm around Lila, the vixen blushing a little.

_But what if_

_You kiss me_

_And what if_

_I like it_

_And no one sees it_

"Marinette sometimes doesn't like someone for absolutely no reason." She lied. "Maybe that...?"

"Perhaps." Luka replied. "She's so sweet around me and everyone else. Even Chloé. She's just nasty around you." Neither had any idea that Marinette was hiding behind a tree.

"I think I figured out why." Lila said. "See, we were best friends in middle school. But then, when I started dating my first boyfriend Félix, Marinette would be weirdly jealous. Like, if I blew her off to be with Félix, she'd call me the next day and be like 'why didn't you call me?' and I'd be like 'why are you so obsessed with me?'. So anyway, for my fifteenth, my mom let me throw an all girls pool party. And I didn't invite Marinette because I thought she was... a lesbian." Marinette was ready to go out there and deal with Lila.

Lila was lying. Like she always did. But this lie was kinda crossing the line.

_I said I won't lose control_

_I don't want it_

_I said I won't get too close_

_But I can't stop it_

"...girls were gonna be in bikinis. And since Marinette was a lesbian, I couldn't invite her. So anyway, her mom Sabine called my mom and they got in an argument. Then Marinette dropped out of school, but then came back in the fall with green hair. Now... she could be on some kind of experimental drug that makes her get hype at certain people." Lila finished.

"That would explain her behaviour." Luka replied.

Marinette had had enough! She was going in. But not as herself. She was going in as someone Luka had a chance of listening to her. And yes, this someone was Ladybug. She transformed and faced Lila.

_Oh no there you go_

_Making me a liar_

_Got me begging you for more_

_Oh no there I go_

_Startin' up a fire_

_Oh no no_

_Oh no there you go_

_Making me a liar_

_I kinda like it though_

_Oh no there I go_

_Startin' up a fire_

_Oh no no_

"Hey Lila." She began. "I heard about the rumour you were spreading around about Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She was gonna get some payback.

"It's tru-"

"Let me just say, it's not nice lying about someone being a lesbian. It's very anti LGBTQ." Ladybug explained. Luka looked at Lila with horror.

"Were you lying?" He asked, horror on his face.

"Never Lu-"

"She was. In fact, she's a superliar." Ladybug interrupted. Lila broke down, tears in her eyes and ran away. Rose and Juleka had come back with ice cream at this moment.

"What...?" Rose began.

"That was a bit harsh Ladybug." Luka stated.

"It had to be done Luka." Ladybug replied. "Bug out!" And she was off again.

Lila had just kept on running, but eventually ran into something. An advertisement of Ladybug.

_I don't believe myself when I_

_Say that I don't need you_

"I hate you Ladybug!" She exclaimed and threw her bag at the advertisement. She then broke down and cried. "My one chance with Luka, gone."

_I don't believe myself when I_

_Say it so don't believe me_

This got Hawk Moth's attention, so he sent an akuma out. And Lila was akumatized into Volpina once again.

_Oh no there you go_

_Making me a liar_

_Got me begging you for more_

_Oh no there I go_

_Startin' up a fire_

_Oh no no_

_Oh no there you go_

_Making me a liar_

_I kinda like it though_

_Oh no there I go_

_Startin' up a fire_

_Oh no no_

After the fight, Lila decided she just wanted to be alone. On top of the Eiffel Tower. But she didn't expect Luka to come and join her.

"Lila... I didn't like it that you lied." He began. "And it was such a-"

"If you've come to scold me and show who you've alligned yourself with... just go away." She interrupted.

"No Lila! I'm not alligned with anyone." Luka exclaimed.

"You are because you believe Ladybug over me." She sniffed.

"It was such a big lie, I-"

"Please just save it." She interrupted. She then turned around, grabbed the collar of Luka's shirt and kissed him. Luka was surprised and had his eyes wide open the entire time.

_Oh no no no_

_Oh no no no_

_Oh no, you're making me a liar_

_'Cause your clothes are on the floor_

_Another fire_

"At least I got what she wanted." She muttered and left. But not before turning back at Luka and devilishly smiling.

"She truly is a liar." He muttered as soon as she was out of earshot.

**_Fin_**


End file.
